


Suburban Thrills

by aliciutza



Series: Aliciutza Writes Jonerys Drabbles & Short Stories [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also it has, Cheating, Dany is married to Drogo but has an affair with Jon, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Jonerys fanart, Minor Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, by DragonandDirewolf because she is amazing, it's rich suburban wife Dany and pool boy Jon, please enjoy this responsibly and wash your hands afterwards, that i wrote while i was supposed to be working, this fic is not very kind to dany/drogo you have been warned so dont @ me, this is still a mainly jonerys fic trust me i will die with this ship, this is what happens when crack ideas are put in my head oh boi oh boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/pseuds/aliciutza
Summary: Uneventful. Boringly ordinary. That was the best way she could describe her life. Dany wasthisclose to going insane from boredom.Barely two months into her marriage with Drogo and she’d learned two things: one—the less she knew about how her husband earned the money that allowed her to maintain her luxurious lifestyle, the better for her safety, and two—the quicker she accepted the idea that he was fucking every female that so much happen to be in his vicinity, the happier she'd be.At least she didn't have to see him all that often.... or the fic in which Dany is a rich suburban wife and has an affair with Jon, the pool boy.





	Suburban Thrills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atetheredmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/gifts).

> A play by play of how this happened
> 
> Me on Thursday: asking Amy if she wants to see anything special as moodboard for Jonerys AU month.  
Amy: shooting a lot of great ideas at me  
Me: taking notes and saying it can be done  
Also Amy: "rich suburban housewife Dany and pool boy Jon"  
Me: :O  
Amy: *smirks* pointing me to Kit's pics from Brazil  
Me: making the board asap. Going to sleep  
Me the next day: starts writing a drabble for the moodboard because I couldn't stop thinking about it  
Also me: showing Martha a snippet  
Martha: "can you please have Drogo fuck her against a window or something"  
Me: *dies* ma'am pLEASE cAN I??  
Also Martha: "Alice would you mind a little drawing to go along with this hotness"  
Me: *ascends*
> 
> Give it a chance, it has the seal of approval of lots of prominent Jonerys shippers. Trust me, it's very much worth it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Uneventful. Boringly ordinary. That was the best way she could describe her life. Dany was _this_ close to going insane from boredom.

Barely two months into her marriage with Drogo and she’d learned two things: one—the less she knew about how her husband earned the money that allowed her to maintain her luxurious lifestyle, the better for her safety, and two—the quicker she accepted the idea that he was fucking every female that so much happen to be in his vicinity, the happier she'd be. 

At least she didn't have to see him all that often. 

Not even a year after their ridiculously expensive wedding, they fell into a rehearsed perpetual dance that led nowhere—he'd come to their _only_ shared home once a month, he'd fuck her as much as he could, then he'd be on his way back to gods know where doing gods know what. In reality, he was more like a second period than an actual life partner, leaving her sore and tired, too grumpy to interact with people for a few days, with barely any contact until the next time he came in to town. He didn't want kids for at least a few more years, he made sure to let her know that he didn't have time for that. As if he'd even care enough to see any potential child from their union.

At times she wondered why he had married her in the first place. She supposed she had her answer when she met the wives of Drogo's business partners—they were merely serving as a permanent decoration, the type you invest millions in and then it gets passed on to the next generation… besides being the official faces of the front businesses they ran. At the last event she attended, one of the wives casually suggested her to get a lover. Apparently they all had them—even multiples. It's not that she hadn't thought of it, but to her, it seemed too much work just for sex; she was already getting that from her husband. Besides, she had enough toys to compensate for his absence. 

In all honesty, the sex with Drogo wasn't inherently bad, it just felt rehearsed: get her wet, rut into her, flick her clit a few times, done, repeat. He once tried eating her out but he was too impatient, mainly imitating some bad porn he'd probably watched in his teen years. That day she faked an orgasm and made peace with the idea that he wouldn't give her a good oral for the rest of their boring marriage. Of course, Drogo would make her blow him at least two times during his stay. Luckily for her, a few calculated moves did the trick so he'd finish sooner than he normally would, allowing her to be done with her duties and call it a day.

She knew that there were worse relationships out there. At least she wasn't seeing him that often, and he didn't seem to care about her daily life as long as she did all he asked of her.

Before she knew it, she got used to the luxurious life. She did her daily Pilates in the back garden, sometimes followed by a few laps of the enormous pool, for good measure. A few days a week she would have some sort of event or meeting she'd need to attend on Drogo's behalf. Most days she would just go shopping or meet with the other girls to talk shit and get drunk on Kir Royale at some expensive restaurant. 

Dany was self aware enough to know that she perfectly embodied the cliché role of the rich suburban housewife. If she had the energy she'd try to break the stereotype. However, one visit from Drogo was enough to convince her that if she's to be stuck in this marriage, she might as well take advantage of it.

That was before the new pool boy arrived. She couldn't even remember the name—nor the face—of the guy who worked before him.

On his first day, she could barely go through her Pilates routine. His thin white shirt didn't leave much to the imagination as it clung to his abs with every move as he pushed the pool net from side to side. She didn't catch him staring, but she could swear that he watched her when she wasn't looking, the striped umbrellas shielding him from the judging eyes of the rest of the house staff. They barely exchanged any words—he got flustered just from saying _Good morning, ma'am_, all the while avoiding direct eye contact. He dropped the pool pole as she came out from the house later, in her bathing suit to do her daily laps. 

After her shower, Dany studied him from her bedroom window. He didn't seem that young, certainly no longer a teen, judging by his thick beard and the build of his body. Dany felt less guilty ogling him, but still, she wanted to make sure—not that she would act immediately. As if on cue, Drogo sent her a text. 

_Hired new pool guy, he's starting today._

_He's here. Where did you find him?_

_A friend of a friend's brother went to college with him a few years ago. He vouched for him don't worry._

And that was all Dany needed to know.

A few days later, she _accidentally_ dropped her phone in the water. The pool boy didn't hesitate to jump in—still clothed—and fetch it for her.

"My hero," she smiled as she took the phone from his extended hand. She made sure to brush her fingers along his knuckles and keep both her hands on his as she looked him up head to toe, eventually stopping on his abs. The white shirt stuck to his skin, and Dany could barely contain herself from ripping the material off him just so she could lick those abs, and follow downwards the path of taut muscles that stretched with every breath he took—even if she knew exactly where it led.

He surprised her when he didn't flinch under her lewd appreciation, nor did he comment on her poor acting skills, as she had all but thrown the phone into the pool.

The day after, the bastard took off his shirt during her morning exercises. She pulled a muscle because he quite literally cut off her respiration. _Jon_—as she heard one of the cleaning ladies call him—looked even more delicious without his top. His red trunks stretched over his ass, and frankly, it was unfair to look like _that_. There she was, on her ass, her Pilates routine long forgotten, drooling over this perfectly chiselled body that belonged to someone else than her husband's. Still, guilt evaded her. That night, she fingered herself and came panting Jon's name.

Drogo's monthly visit ruined both her and Jon's mood. She still had sex with her husband, but instead of just sitting there, his face looming over hers, waiting for it to be over—like she had more times than she'd ever admit—she asked him to fuck her hard from behind. Not seeing his face made it easier for her to imagine that it was Jon who was slamming into her, his hands leaving indentations on her hips. She briefly wondered whether Jon was the hair pulling type, and when her husband came on her back, she could only see Jon behind her lids. 

The morning after, she had hoped that Drogo would leave while she was still sleeping. To her annoyance, he decided to sneak in one last fuck before he left for Sothoryos.

As he was kissing her neck and pulling the silk nightgown over her tits, the clock on the nightstand caught her eye.

"Let's do something fun today, what do you say," she asked.

"No time," he grunted as his hand dropped in between her legs, checking for her wetness. "I have to go. Best I can do is a quickie."

"Trust me, you'll like it," she purred and pushed him away. She hopped out of the bed and only stopped by a certain window overlooking the back garden. "Do me here," she said in that voice that she knew he wouldn't resist, and turned her back to him.

As expected, he all but leapt from the bed and possessively grabbed her hips. 

"Like this," he asked as he pushed her tits flush to the window. Dany hissed at the contact with the cold glass—such delicious torture. 

"Yes," she breathed just as his dick stretched her out and pushed her further against the glass. She braced herself as best as she could; her eyes darted to the pool. As she had hoped, Jon was at his post, intently watching the back door. Maybe it was the heaviness of her gaze, or maybe it was the sound of her husband repeatedly slamming into her and pushing her into the glass, or maybe he knew she was there, because he eventually looked up.

Their eyes locked; he kept on looking and looking with every thrust into her sore cunt. How she had hated that one of the bedroom walls was entirely made out of glass, it made her feel exposed... she should have felt exposed now. But she didn't. Instead, Jon kept staring—_and did he just lick his lips? _

Dany could feel herself close to the edge, but she wanted to give Jon even more. She crudely sucked her fingers into her mouth and then aggressively started rubbing her clit, all the while staring at him. For once she was the one to finish first, her legs shaking so badly she would have slid against the window had her husband not propped her up in his arms. With the last of her energy, she mouthed Jon's name while looking at him.

He didn't look away even when Drogo finished and collected her off the floor. As her husband took her away from the window, she thought she saw Jon smirk. Spent, she dozed off before Drogo left. She didn't see Jon for the rest of the day.

Jon didn't work on Sundays, that much she knew, but when Dany woke up the next day, she wasn't that surprised to look out the window and see him by the pool, his blue trunks and white shirt on. 

She couldn't remember who started it. All she remembered was going downstairs and Jon coming out of the pool, chlorine water droplets dripping down his shiny abs, the material of the blue trunks doing nothing to conceal his erection. Before she knew it, in just a few strides he was pinning her against the kitchen island, his tongue expertly twisting with hers, her hands in his wet hair, one of his hands at the back of her neck, pulling on her hair to tilt her head up—he was that type, after all—the other grabbing her ass with such confidence that one would have said that she was his and no one else’s. 

There was a certain aggressiveness to his kisses, in the way he seemed to want to devour her, in the way his teeth caught in her neck and by how he nibbled at her clavicle. And she loved it all. She forgot her train of thought as soon as she found his shaft, hot and throbbing. She couldn’t remember being this turned on in her entire life; she had never wanted someone as badly as she wanted Jon to just pull his short down and fuck her senseless there and then. But he seemed to have patience enough for them both. 

“I saw you yesterday,” he panted as he alternated between her tits, sucking a nipple in his mouth, then the other. 

Dany moaned, “I was counting on it.”

He pulled up short, his grey eyes searing into hers. Their breathing synced. “That wasn’t very nice of you, was it,” he asked as his hands went to her hips. “I had to restrain myself from going up immediately after he left. _I_ wanted to be the one to fuck you senseless.”

This couldn’t be real. Surely, she must still be sleeping as she dreamed of the perfectly polite pool boy bringing to life her fantasies from the past week.

Jon leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I had an erection the entire day. Not even jerking off thinking of you did anything to make it go away.”

Her breath hitched when he effortlessly picked her up and sat her ass on the kitchen island. She should have felt the coldness of the marble, but all she could feel was her cunt throbbing and dripping down her thighs. 

“Have I left you speechless so soon, Dany,” he asked as he twisted a nipple in between his fingers. She moaned _loudly_, something about the way his name sounded from his lips was doing inexplicable things to her body. “We have all day to see how loud you get,” he pushed her to the counter until she was laying flat. “But first, we shall feast.”

She felt him breathing over her cunt before he licked her from bottom to top—a quick but efficient taste. She was already barely hanging onto reality, her senses overloaded just from kissing and teasing. 

“Don’t come just yet,” he warned before he dove his tongue into her cunt. 

She scrambled for purchase, but all she could find were his damp curls. He didn’t joke when he said he would feast on her, because his tongue expertly flicked her clit, occasionally sucking it into his mouth and pulling on her outer lips. Her legs were already shaking; she was barely holding on, by the thinnest thread of self control—only because he asked her not to come yet. The sounds he was making weren’t helping either, a symphony of moans, slurps and other wet sounds. When he inserted two fingers and kept on sucking her clit, she started thrashing. Her entire body shook with the force of the pleasure he was masterfully infringing on her body, as honey dripped from her cunt again and again and again. Jon slowed down enough to help her ride through it, drinking up all her cunt would give him. 

Dany might as well have blacked out. When she felt that she had control over her body again, the most she could do was say his name. 

Jon cleaned her up and had fun mapping her abdomen with his tongue. He stopped just because her nightgown—that she was somehow still wearing—came in his path. He came at face level with her and shamelessly kissed her. There was something vulgar and incredibly sexy about tasting herself on his lips, feeling his beard soaked with her juices. 

“Yes, you’ve been saying that quite a lot,” he chuckled as he pulled back to look at her. She didn’t even realise she had been chanting his name the entire time. 

She could feel the static in the air just by the way he was looking into her eyes. Before she lost herself in him, she had to take control. 

“Now you,” she said, voice raw, as she grabbed his erection. 

But Jon shook his head. “I had something else in mind.”

He jumped off the counter and pulled her to the edge. Unsure of her legs, Dany hesitated. Thankfully, he took her by the hips and threw her over his shoulder. Dany giggled, feeling like a teenager again. “Where are we going,” she asked, just as he went outside. Jon didn’t reply, he just turned his head to her thigh and bit her playfully. She surely had beard burn marks all over her body by now.

“You’ll see,” he said and gave her ass a spank for good measure. Her cunt throbbed again in anticipation. He laid her on one of the _chaises longues_ by the pool. If he could get her like this only with his tongue, she was impatient to find out what other tricks her seemingly shy and quiet pool boy had up his sleeve. He kneeled on the reclined chair and grabbed her right ankle. She watched him, mesmerised by the way he planted open mouthed kisses from the sole of her foot, crawling on top of her, until he reached her cunt again. He bit the skin just below her navel and continued up towards her tits, then followed the column of her neck, where he settled his hot lips on the pulse behind her ear. 

“Why can’t I get you out of my head,” he asked as he hitched her leg up and grabbed her ass. 

“For the same reason I can’t either,” she replied, much too eager. She could feel him grind his erection against her aching cunt. Dany grabbed onto the chair, in anticipation of what was to come. 

He reluctantly unlatched from her neck to quickly untie the laces of his trunks and hastily pull them over his buttocks; he all but dove back in between her legs, claiming her lips again and again.

For once, Dany wanted to keep her eyes open, to see her lover as he slid home. Maybe it was the morning sun rays, or maybe she had wished it into reality, because it felt that something bigger than life was happening the moment Jon’s eyes met hers. _Lots of people have affairs without meaning anything_, she lied to herself. 

One reassuring nod from her and Jon finally slowly pushed into her. They soon found their rhythm, tasting each other in between thrusts; she knew she’d have marks on her thighs where he was holding her leg up to push deeper. It occurred to her that the old gardener might drop by right as the pool boy was balls deep in her, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Not when he was fucking her like _that_, not when she was already so close to coming again. 

“Say. My. Name.” Jon grunted in between thrusts, each one impossibly deeper than the other. 

Through her haziness she grabbed his perfect ass and pulled him further into her. “Jon,” she moaned. 

He picked up the pace as he leaned over to nibble on her breast.

“Jon,” she screamed again as she came around him, a shorter orgasm than the one before, but no less intense. Jon didn’t stop, finally chasing after his own pleasure. She snaked a hand in between their bodies and rubbed her clit again. Not that she really needed to, but she remembered how much Jon had enjoyed seeing it the other day. A few last chaotic thrusts and he came grunting her name.

She had lost all sense of time—it could have been minutes or hours since Jon had pulled her to his chest, and started drawing mindless patterns on her exposed flesh. She was playing a dangerous game, but guilt was nowhere to be found in the cocktail of emotions she was currently getting high on. Her friends' indulgences in lovers didn't seem that unfounded now that someone had finally caught her eye. She wondered whether each of them had a Jon—_no, no one but her had Jon_, as there could only be one of him.

He tilted her head up, kissing away even the slightest trace of worry. By the time she had climbed on his lap and was biting his neck, she had forgotten everything about her duties, her husband, her boring life. Because nothing about Jon was boring. 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep staring at the sexy fanart and fanning myself. Martha is extremely talented! Not only did she suggest the great voyeuristic scene, but also drew this for me? I am the luckiest! 
> 
> What was your favourite part? 
> 
> PS: this fic wasn't really planned, it just happened. Working on updates on my other WIPs so those will come in due time, no worries!
> 
> Until next time,  
Alice


End file.
